mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Flash Man's Stage is rather small, but easy to navigate crystal cavern filled with scintillating floors and walls. As you'll soon notice when you step on the flashing tiles, this is the first map encountered with slippery floors. Other than that, the stage has no gimmicks aside from a layout centering around a central pit. This makes for very intense and quick matches with the potential for huge crowds. Flash Man's Stage is also the first level to include a hidden boss fight against a Mega Man Killer in the single player mode. Beating the level in under five minutes results in a duel against Enker. Should you be victorious, the Mirror Buster is your for the rest of the Mega Man 2 chapter. Layout The central feature of Flash Man's Stage is its central U-shaped pit with a Party Ball hovering over its center. Quick Boomerang is found on its west side next to some stairs that will take you to the outer rim of the pit with a W-Tank to the right. Going further up leads into the middle of a corridor with Shadow Blade to the right and Search Snake to the left. Two pairs of stairs on the east side will lead to the outer rim as well. The wide ledge overlooking the pit holding Pharaoh Shot is a left turn from here. Ice Slasher can be found in the wall nearby while Time Stopper rests on a tiny outcrop above this area accessible only by the Item-1. A gateway to another inner corridor is also located on the rim's east side. Water Wave is on the top of more stairs to the left and the stages Teleporter entrance is down the hall to the right. Don't forget about the Napalm Bomb in the nook beside the teleporter! The teleporter itself exits onto a wide platform overlooking the Quick Boomerang. Here you can find Item-1 and Crystal Eye before hopping down into the fray! Strategy Flash Man's stage is built around the concept of launching projectiles into the oblivious crowds in the pit! Quick Boomerang and Shadow Blade are fine for dueling in smaller games, but the only way to rack up frags quickly is to glut the lower area with Search Snake, Water Wave, or Napalm Bomb. You can also take potshots with Pharaoh Shot from the middle platform. To make sure you're out of harms way while doing this, hide in the narrow alcoves connecting the various corridors to the central pit. Just make sure you're not surprised from behind, and stake out the corridors to frag any would-be assailants before they arm themselves. The Crystal eye is perfect for this combat in the corridors. Modifications V1 to V2 Added Time Stopper and its outcrop. Before this, Flash Man's stage was the only level to not contain the respective weapon of its associated robot master. Quick Man's Stage was the sole level where the weapon could be obtained. V2 to V3 The Party Ball was added. V3A to V3B A new narrow window was added. It links the main area and the hallway where Water Wave is located. However, it can't be accessed with normal jumping. Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Stages